


Falling

by PippinPips



Series: Birthday Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Charles is a hunter, Erik is an angel, M/M, There is no angst, at all, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wasn't sure when he decided falling in love with the angel that saved him was something he was going to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanInACroptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanInACroptop/gifts).



> For my lovely wifey. It's her birthday tomorrow and I hope she'll get to enjoy and read this at some point.

There were stories about people falling in love with the wrong thing. Charles just wasn’t sure if falling in love with an angel was part of the wrong thing or more of the, you’re a stupid idiot and you’re going to die level. Still as Erik lounged on the top of his car, Charles couldn’t help but admire the angel even if he wore the same clothes constantly. The turtleneck and leather jacket combo was rather attractive. Still, Charles was a hunter a hunter that had gone to hell and been brought back for unknown reasons. Except maybe to divert the apocalypse that he’d somewhat started. Charles sighed. He was in love with an angel and he’d started the apocalypse. He wished for a moment that Raven was by his side telling him how much of an idiot he was, but she’d stayed back away from all the madness and _angel_ _bullshit_.

“Thinking about family again?” Erik asked. He turned his head to face him and Charles didn’t speak. Erik’s vessel was breathtaking even without the angel riding it. “Do you miss them?” He sounded curious like family was in some way a distant concept. Charles shrugged his shoulders. He missed a lot of things like hunting with Raven, sharing inside jokes and just having someone to watch his back. But there were also things he didn’t miss. Things he wouldn’t think about because he’d promised himself that they weren’t important.

“I miss her sometimes, but she chose her path and unfortunately I need to respect it.” Erik nodded, but Charles could see that he didn’t quite fully comprehend it. Yet, he smiled the angel was trying at least. “So what do you need me to do? Is there a seal I’m supposed keep from breaking?” Erik stared at him.

“No, no seal.” The admittance caused a blush to bloom over his cheeks, yet before Charles could ask him why he was visiting him, he heard the tell-tale sounds of fluttering wings. Erik was gone.

 

X

 

The next time Erik visited it is because of a seal and another time after that as well, but six weeks after the not-seal-related visit, Erik was on his bed reading something with his shoes off looking far too comfortable. Charles had just gotten back from axing a wayward witch, and usually he’d be happy to see Erik. Yet, right then all he wanted to do was lay in his bed and not think of his crush on a very attractive angel. Still, Erik’s arrival usually led to an even more interesting case, and so he waited.

Except Erik didn’t sit up and start talking about a seal. The angel just rested on the bed reading contently. He stayed like that long enough that Charles wondered if he was visiting again without the pressing matter of the seal. Pulling off his outer coat, Charles watched as Erik distinctly didn’t react. Instead he kept his eyes on the book so firmly that Charles wondered if it was all just a ruse. Gently he pulled off his over shirt as well until he was down to a tank and his jeans. Still, there was no visible reaction to his state of undress except for the fact that Erik seemed to not breathe. Charles moved to speak to say anything to break the silence, but he then remembered that Erik had immediately fled after it had been pointed out that he wasn’t there for a seal.

Thus instead, Charles crawled onto the bed until he was kneeling beside Erik. The angel’s eyes barely flickered from the text in front of him, but when he did Charles just smiled. There was part of him that was very sure that he shouldn’t defile an angel, even one as brash and dark seeming as Erik, but there was nothing about cuddling an angel. He laid down beside Erik and wrapped an arm around Erik’s middle. He enjoyed the closeness as long as he could, up until the moment Erik _finished_ the book and slowly detangled himself from Charles’ grasp.

 

X

 

After that, for the most part Erik would only arrive to warn him about a seal or something like that, but every once in a while the angel would just arrive for the hell of it and they would end up cuddling, or Charles would cuddle because Erik would stand awkwardly until Charles wrapped his arms around him and rested on him.

Yet, even as he laid his head on Erik’s chest, Charles knew eventually he’d be called out to another hunt or Erik would be pulled back to the garrison to do something seal related. He also knew that getting too close to the angel would undermine everything. Except the longer he held Erik and the long he just rested, the more he was learning he didn’t really care. He’d already been to hell and heaven wasn’t looking like a good prospect either. Instead he burrowed closer to Erik’s warmer body and just cuddled him.

“I like this,” Erik spoke up. It was the first time during any of their moments that he did. He usually kept quiet. So quiet that Charles had wondered if that was his coping mechanism to keep from thinking about what he was doing.

“That’s good,” Charles replied. Erik was silent for a little while longer, and Charles assumed the conversation was dropped.

“We’ll do this again even if things get a little rough, right?” Erik asked. Charles couldn’t think of what a little rough meant, not when his life has always been a concoctions of near misses and almost deaths. Yet he nodded none the less. Instead of verbalizing that yes nothing would change even if Charles had to take on another werewolf, he kissed Erik. It wasn’t his best idea and Erik surely had no idea what it meant so kiss someone. He was clumsy nowhere near as skilled as Charles’ other partners, but he was _Erik_. And in the end that was all that mattered.


End file.
